And Then The War Started
And Then The War Started is the first episode of Joseph 10: Alien Wars. Story Out at Mr. Smoothy's, Ben as Astrodactyl is fighting Vilgax who is seen shooting lasers at him. Astrodactyl: Really Vilgax? Lasers? Astrodactyl shifts to Feedback and absorbs the lasers. Feedback: I can take them. Vilgax: Oh yeah, I forgot. Electrieaters! Suudenly, yellow robitic squids fly around Feedback, and they start to eat Feedback. Feedback: NO!!!! Feedback has been eaten, but the Omnitrix flies off and flies away. Vilgax: Well that was unexpected. Suddenly, a mana disk hits Vilgax, knocking him down. Gwen: This is what you get for killing my cousin! Gwen turns into her Anodite form, and blast Vilgax with pounds of mana. Vilgax: Stop, please! I give up! Gwen: That's what I thought. Joseph! Suddenly, a 15 year old boy similar to Ben, but without the jacket and an orange shirt and orange eyes runs up to Vilgax. Joseph: You will not believe this, I was running over here and this watch popped on my wrist. It was green, but it turned orange. Vilgax: The Omnitrix! Gwen: Don't you dare Vilgax! Vilgax: Sorry. Joseph: He's a bad guy? Gwen: Used to. Joseph: Okay. Vilgax: What's in it for me? Gwen gives Vilgax a Galacta Bar. Vilgax: Deal. Now we have to run. Joseph: Why? Vilgax: I made a bomb that can suck the people around it and I set it off right were I killed Ben. The bomb explodes and a portal opens, and it sucks all three in. The scene opens back up in a field. Joseph: Ow, that hurt. Gwen: Yeah, where's Vilgax? Vilgax: I'm right here. Gwen: Oh...my...god. Joseph: You know it. Vilgax: What is it? Gwen makes a mana mirror, and it reveals Vilgax looks exactly like Joseph, but he has red hair and yellow eyes. And he has longer hair. Vilgax: I'm...human? Joseph: Yeah, but check this out. Joseph transforms into Bengax, now called Joegax. Joegax: I'm you! Joegax reverts. Announcer: Ready, start! Joseph: Start what? Suddenly, Joseph gets tackled by...surprising Plankton. Plankton: Die time! Suddenly, the Alphatrix scans Plankton. Alphatrix: Seaplantian sample is on playlist #3. Gwen: Plankton's an alien? Joseph: Looks like everyone is an alien. It's hero time! Joseph flicks Plankton off him and transforms into Plankton, but with an orange eye and Alphatrix symbol on his chest. Plankton alien: Weedevil! Weedevil and Plankton start wrestling, then they start poking each other in the eye. Vilgax picks up Weedevil and steps on Plankton. Announcer: Sheldon Plankton has been terminated Vilgax: Sweet, I ain't powerless anymore. Suddenly, Patrick comes up and tackles Vilgax and starts punching him. Weedevil: Get off him! Weedevil reverts. Joseph: Why? The Alphatrix suddenly scans Patrick. Alphatrix: Seastarian sample is on playlist #5. Joseph turns into Patrick, but with orange eyes, black flowers on his orange shorts. The Alphatrix is on his belly button. Patrick alien: Star-Struck! Gwen: Really? Star-Struck? Star-Struck: This thing names itself. Star-Struck lifts Patrick up from Vilgax and throws him up in the sky. Announcer: Patrick Star has been terminated. Vilgax: Thank you. Gwen: It ain't over until you kiss the donkey. Star-Struck: Translation. Star-struck shifts to Brainstorm. Brainstorm: It is not over until you kiss the donkey's rear end. Brainstorm reverts. Vilgax: Thank you. Gwen: Where there's Patrick... Joseph: There's Spongebob. Suddenly, Spongebob sneaks up and starts to kick Gwen. Gwen: Ouch. Vilgax finds a stump with a gun on it and grabs it, but an orange hand snatches it from him. Vilgax: Hey, I had that first. The hand belongs to nobody other than Jake the Dog. Jake: I grabbed it, now it's mine. Finn the Human jumps from behind and bounces on Jake's belly, and slashes Vilgax inhalf with his sword. Finn: You ate my sword. Announcer: Vilgax the Octopus has been terminated. Then, Spongebob jumps on Jake. And it is seen with Gwen reverting from her Anodite form and Joseph from NRG. Gwen: That's that. Joseph; Yeah, and Vilgax died. Voice: I could help you. The voice is revealed to be no other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Joseph (smiling): Yay, backup. End